RWBY Prequel: The Past
by DWfan095
Summary: A orphan. A heiress. A rebel. And a fighter. Before they were Team Rwby, they were strangers. AU Story. First fic, reviews are welcome. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

**Before we get this show on the road, I just wanted to say this is an AU story. However, with the impending release of volume 2, this will not impact this AU. So keep this in mind come July. Second, I was inspired by some elements from a story called Sisterly Antics: Ruby by Demeter Fenir. This story served as an inspiration for Ruby's Heritage. Check it out! With that said, let's get this show on the road**.

**Yang**

I hated this. My dumb parents are fighting again. The good news they are taking to my uncle's for the week so I had high hopes. My mom and dad were workers down at the factory in the Industrial District of Vale, but the job would only take them so far. They argued constantly, day in and day out as to look for a job. My mom would want to go towards the Business District and make better lien. My dad would like to stay as he liked the work that came with the job, so I guess he enjoyed doing what he loved. But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Yang Xiao Long. Some people say I'm a bad girl. Yeah, you could say that about me I guess. At school I constantly got into fights. The last fight I was in was because I broke the kid's nose. In my defense, he yanked my hair and nobody touches my hair. Nobody. Even for a girl at age ten, my hair was shoulder length and was a bright blond. My dad once said that when it was in the light it shimmered like the sun. But I am getting off topic. The reason why my parents are taking to my uncle's was because of that kid's nose that got introduced to my fist. So they saw that me being sent to my uncle's was a punishment for me. Oh how wrong they were.

They were quiet the whole ride into the woods, which was new. "Now Yang, behave yourself at Qrow's, okay?" Said my Mother. She was always like this wanting to make sure I behaved myself no matter where I went. "Yes, mom." I simply replied. I was wearing my yellow shirt, which held my symbol, a black sun with a gold fire burning off it. My mom explained to me that they resemble our semblance, whatever that word means. "We're here." Said my father in a stone cold voice. Uncle Qrow's cabin was big, as far as wooden cabins go. It was two stories and had four bedrooms, two bathrooms and more. The fireplace was steaming, which that a hot fire was burning inside the cabin. The mountains we were in somehow had snow that never melted. After some goodbyes, they went speeding off down the drive, not even saying hi to Qrow, guess they were fighting again.

When I knocked on the door, Qrow answered. He was the uncle to beat all other uncles. Yes, he was that nice. He was in his sixties to early seventies. He had long white hair, which ran down his back and a long white beard, which completely covered his chin. He was a very plump old man, but was always wearing a red and gold robe. "Yang! How's my favorite niece?" He greeted me with a warm and cherry voice. We embraced and I can smell a familiar sent on his robe, it smelled of cookies and cheesecake. "Uncle! It's so good to see you again!" I said with the up most sincerity. When I was with Qrow, all the problems in the world seemed to melt away. "Come inside, I made your favorite snack!" He proclaimed out loud. He always liked to talk like he was someone giving a speech. We walked inside and out of the cold.

The one word that comes to mind in my uncle's house is: cozy. It seemed like anybody could take the shoes off and prop up their feet in his chair by the fire and relax. I quickly bounded to one of the guest rooms. I unpacked all of my belongings which included several clothes, three blankets (out here in the mountains, you always come prepared), my toothbrush, and my coat. Then, as quick as I had come up, I found myself going back downstairs to see my uncle. He was already sitting at the table, with cookies and cheesecake and milk all set out for us. "Come Yang, we have a lot to talk about…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Yang

As I approached the table, I inspected its contents. Cheesecake (an absolute favorite of mine), and Qrow's specially made cookies and milk. As soon as we sat down at the table, I instantly tore into the cheesecake, not realizing how hungry I was before hand. I looked across the table and saw Qrow look at me with long eye, which he always seemed to do. "You practically live on cheesecake, don't you?" He said, somewhat sternly. "Yup." I replied, my mouth full of cheesecake, which I quickly washed down with a swig of milk. But he looked at me very seriously. Like dead serious. "We need to talk about the little incident you had in the schoolyard."

I instantly thought he would scold me or punish me for breaking a bully's nose, but why did he prepare my favorite snack if he was intending to punish me? "What about it?" I said, somewhat concerned he was going to yell at me. The one thing I knew about Qrow was that he never raised his voice. Ever. I prepared for the worst when he said "Did you enjoy it?"

A little story before I continue on, so pay attention to mama Yang. The bully who got his face introduced to the business end of my fist was your common schoolyard bully. He constantly picked on smaller kids, stole lunch money, tripped other kids, and shoved them in lockers, you know bully stuff. But why he decided to hone on me when I was his target, I have no idea. But I was very sudden. I was walking the hall when he had two of his goons grab my arms to prevent me from escaping. He then walked behind me and said he wanted some of my hair for his backpack. He often took tokens off his victims, probably to show how he dominated them and he knew I was sensitive when it came to my hair. I felt and sharp tuck and his friends pushed me to the ground. I turned and saw a golden lock of my hair in his hand. My vision went red. Literally, my vision started to turn crimson then a dark blood red color. And the whole thing was a blur. When I had snapped out of it the bully was in the hall, screaming in pain while there blood on my knuckles. In his pain, he threw down my hair and that's when the teacher showed up, flanked by two of his friends. That's why people say I'm a bad girl, all because I broke some kids nose because everybody else was scared to lift a finger

Instantly, I snapped back into reality. "He deserved it." I said my voice higher than usual. Qrow looked down, almost disappointed. "Yang, let me tell you something and don't forget this. When you cause pain to someone, it changes you into something you're not. I know you're a sweet girl, but I don't want you to develop a habit of violence like this." He said sternly. His tone surprised me. "But you live a life like this all the time, I mean you took lives for a living." I said while gesturing towards the wall. On the wall were three portraits and a weapon. The pictures show a much younger looking Qrow, skinny like and rail and in what looked like a military uniform. It was black and trimmed with gold. The two other pictures showed him with his comrades during what he called The Human-Faunus war. Why the two fought I have no idea. But he was also a hunter, a person who had hunted the Grimm. He used to tell me that the Grimm were creatures that were thought up in the stuff of nightmares. On the wall was a very unique looking weapon. It was a scythe but on the shaft of the weapon was a scope and on the bottom was a clip, like a rifle. He said it was a sniper-scythe, a weapon expert hunters and huntresses would use. He also used that weapon in the war. "Just because I lived a life of bloodshed, does not mean I enjoyed." He said. "Causing pain to others is not satisfying in the slightest and it will change the person you are. And when you cause someone pain, you will never forget it, so please do not ever take pleasure or attempt to justify you causing pain. Do you understand?" He finished. Now that I thought about it. It did seem to be the wrong thing to do. Me breaking that kid's nose and hearing him cry was not fun or satisfying. "Yeah, I understand."

After a long and silent snack he tucked me away to bed. "Now Yang, what do you want to be when you grow up" He said, sitting on my bed. My mind instantly went into overload and told him I wanted to be a huntress. I wanted to defend the innocent and defend from monsters. Surely his discussion on causing pain was directed towards people and not grimm. "Well, when you grow up, come to Signal Academy and your old uncle Qrow will teach you a thing or two about monster fighting, but I will say this. It is not for anybody who get's weak in the knees easy." He told me we will be going to the Northern Mountains tomorrow to meet a friend of his from his days as a hunter. And with that in mind and with a full belly, I quickly fell fast asleep. I was pretty glad that my first day there was as a peaceful affair. Too bad, if I knew what would happen the next day, I would've stayed back in the city. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl Dressed in Red

Yang

Me and Qrow got up early for our trip up to the Northern Mountains. We had a quick breakfast of sweets and pastries (One thing about Qrow you have to know is that Qrow loves to give people sweets) and bacon. As soon as we got done, we put our coats and hats and headed out to the mountains. Even with the threat of my hair getting stuck on the twigs I continued forward without putting my hair into a ponytail. Qrow had brought along a gun, not his scythe, which would've been cool to see him use against the monsters. "It's cold out here Qrow. Can we turn back?" I whined. I was never a person who liked the cold. "Of course not Yang. We must press on." He said in a rather amusing and adventurous voice.

We continued walking for an hour until we came to a clearing, not too far from the village in the mountains. Qrow decided to stop and get our bearings. He sat down on a log, while I went to a river running through the woods. I found a log to sit on as I heard the water rushing down the stream. I wondered about the conversation me and him had the other night about causing harm to anybody. I knew that Qrow was a nice guy, but I could never see him being a soldier and I could defiantly not see him kill a faunus, little more kill a human being. But all the questions I had for him only raised more answers. Who are the faunus? And why did they declare war on humans. Qrow had claimed that the war was before I was ever born so I don't know. "Yang! Come quick!" Qrow yelled urgently in the distance.

I ran faster than I ever ran before. The trees were nothing more than a blur to me as I entered the clearing. Qrow was in the clearing, kneeling next to a red bush. Why was there a red bush right in the middle of the clearing? I noticed a small trail behind the bush. Qrow was looking at it with a questioned look on his face. He instantly put the gun on the ground and moved toward the end of the bush. He raised up the end and I was expected to see the ground but I was shocked.

It was a small girl. No older than five, maybe younger. What first got my attention was her skin. It was deathly pale and not healthy looking skin, although Qrow claimed that the people who lived up here often had pale skin. The next thing I noticed was her hair. It was simply a mess. It was black, but on the end were red markings, like they were stained in blood. Qrow turned the girl over so here back was on the ground.

"Poor thing. She must have ran through the forest wearing no shoes at all." Said Qrow. I noticed what he meant. Her clothes looked like a potato sack with holes cut in so the arms and legs would go through. On her waist was a small kid sized belt. It was black and on it was the drawing of a rose petal. Her feet were red and bloodied. "Is she dead?" I asked. The girl was not moving in the slightest so I thought she was dead. "No, she's not but she has severe hypothermia. We need to get her inside the cabin before it gets worse." He said. Qrow told me that the village would have to wait as we would have to go to the cabin and have her rest.

As we walked back to the cabin, I noticed that the red on the girl's back was in fact a cape. It felt like the finest fabric went into the making of the cape. When we walked in the cabin, Qrow immediately put the girl on the couch and covered her in a red and gold blanket. Qrow pulled up a seat and started to monitor her condition. "I will pay attention to her Yang. You go up and get some sleep. I might need your help when she wakes up." He said. "Who is she? Do you know her uncle?" He looked at me and said he did not but something told me that this girl bared a resemblance to someone he knew. I instantly went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The screaming woke me up. "MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Screamed this little girl. She must have powerful lungs. I ran down stairs and saw the girl struggling in bed as my uncle held her, not wanting for the girl to hurt herself or make her condition worse. I noticed her eyes. They were sliver, like bright sliver. Qrow looked over at me. "Yang get me the medicine!" He screamed. He typical used the medicine to relive any emotional outburst. I grabbed the syringe he had. I felt so sorry for this five year old. Here she was, screaming bloody murder for her mom and we were about to give her medicine through a syringe.

As soon as we had gotten the syringe in her arm, she calmed down immensely. "Poor girls in shock. Don't know why, but she seemed to be in emotional situation involving her mother." He said. The girl was staring to go to sleep when Qrow came up to her. She was not in her blanket and now in her cape. That cape must have been insulated on the inside. "Hello, my name is Qrow. What is your name? Don't worry; we are not going to hurt you." Qrow said in a reassuring voice. The girl said her name just as she went to sleep. "My…name…is…Ruby…Rose…" She finally said as her eyes closed and she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Strangers

**Ruby**

I don't know where I am. I woke up once in a cold sweat. Where I'm I?! I was surrounded by two people. One was a portly old man with a long white beard and the other was an older girl with long blonde hair. I did not recognize them so I panicked. My mommy made bad people go away, but where was she? Where was my mommy? I felt something sharp enter my arm. It hurt so much that I screamed my little head off. The old man asked me for my name. He sounded like was a nice man so I told him my name. Then everything went black.

Fire. My dream started with my village ablaze with fire. It was a small village with a few huts. People were outside my hut screaming in a panic. Then my mommy entered the tent. She is a nice lady. She wore a white cape with a white hood and had black hair but had sliver eyes, like me. "Ruby, listen to me. You have to run. Get out and run as far as your legs can carry you." She said to me. Her voice sounded far away, like she was in the water. "Mommy? Will you come with me?" I said, worried for my mom. She had a worried look on her face. She put something around me. It was red and billowing. It was a cape; much like her's except red. "Please Ruby, go. Save yourself. Run!" she yelled. She never yelled unless I was in trouble. "Please, don't leave me mommy..." I started to cry. She said she will meet me in the clearing so I decided to meet her in the woods. I ran

I forgot how long I ran for. But I was sure getting tired. I stumbled into a clearing, my feet aching from the amount of running I just did. I was now limping. My feet hurt and I was hungry and thirsty. But I was also cold. And I never got cold. But as I walked into the clearing, I started to get tired. I then decided to sleep.

I woke up on a red couch. The room was dark so I could not make out much of anything. Sitting alone on the opposite end of the couch was a figure with long hair. "Mommy, is that you?" I questioned. The figure then moved into the light. She was an older looking girl; her face was a mask of concern. She was wearing a long shirt with a fire on it. She had long yellow hair. "You're not my mommy." I said, starting to cry once again. I needed my mommy. I felt so scared and alone. I did not like this, not at all. Then, the girl moved forward and hugged me. She felt warm and it warmed my face. I noticed that I still had the cloak on. "I am not be your mommy, but my uncle is out looking for her right now okay? We will find her." She said her voice gentle. Her eyes were a dark shade of turquoise. "His name is Qrow. What's your name?" She said. My mommy once told me that it was not a good idea talking to strangers, but they were trying to find her and let me she her again, so they were my best hope. "Ruby. Ruby Rose." I said.

"Nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She said, nodding her head. I laughed a bit. "That name is funny." I chuckled. She tried to say her name was not funny. We sat there for a few minutes. "You're not going to hurt me, are you? Because you stuck something in my arm and it really hurt bad." I said. "No, we won't. We just did that to calm you down." She said. Just as she had said that, my tummy started to grumble. "I'm hungry…" I groaned. She looked at me and grinned. "I know just the thing." She went off into the other room. I sat there, watching the fire from the safety of my cloak. Yang came back with a plate full of…something. "These are some of Qrow's famous homemade cookies." She told me as she set down a platter. I felt worried. What if these people were going to hurt me? Then I thought, they helped me and offered me food. Reluctantly, I picked up the cookie and bit into it. Then I started to devour them one by one. They were delicious!

Yang and I sat there for a few minutes as I munched on the cookies. I felt a surprising sense of calm. Then I felt all warm on the inside. My tummy must have been full so I laid down. "Tummy full. I think I am going to go night-night now." I said aloud. Yang just smiled and said something as my world faded to black.

**Afterword:**

**As you can probably tell, this story will often time switch focus between the four girls. First will be Yang and Ruby, then Weiss then Blake. For this chapter I tried to right it from partly the perspective of a five-year old Ruby.**

**DWfan out**

**Peace. **


	5. Chapter 5: Of Dreams and Nightmare

**Ruby**

I just had another dream. I was filled with faces I did not recognize. The first was a woman with white hair. Her hair was pulled back and she had white clothes with a white skirt. She had blue eyes and pale skin like me. "You dolt." I had a voice call out in the distance. Whatever the word 'dolt' being said, it sounded like an insult. Then another woman showed up. It was a woman the same age of the last woman. She was old and had black hair and golden eyes. Then on top of her head, was a small black bow. Then another woman showed up. She was had black hair like me but she had sliver eyes. It was me, but older. "It is time to wake up Ruby." Said the voice.

My word was flooded with light as my eyes shot up. I was on the couch, the older girl was gone now and I noticed I had new clothes on. I had a black long shelved shirt and red velvet pants. I noticed that the red cape was rapped on my shoulders. "Oh, your awake." I heard a ragged and old voice said. I turned and saw the old man, Qrow sitting at wood table waiting for me to walk over and join me. I pulled out a chair and sat on it. "Where is my mommy?" Was my first question. Just the thought of her made me sad. Where was she? She said she would me meet somewhere on the mountain. The man looked down with a sad look on his face. "Ruby, I spent all day looking and left Yang. I'm sorry, I could not find her. I believe she may be…" He said. "Mommy?" I said as I sobbed uncontrollably.

This man was lying. Mommy is alive, she is not dead. I know she is not. They gave me a bedroom with a blanket, but I kept my cape on. To me, this cape was not only my blanket but my only other memory of my mommy. '_I sorry, I could not find her. I believe she may be…'_ the words seemed to be stuck on repeat in my head. I just decided to sleep and hope she was out there.

My dream was not good. It was a nightmare. I was back in my village, but it was on fire. My mommy stood in the middle of the village, standing in front of someone… else. The other woman had black hair and golden eyes. No bow was on her head. But strange markings ran down her arms and burned yellow. "I can't believe you, Cinder. You were one of the best. Why are you doing this?" My mommy said told the woman in front. "I don't need a reason. I will make sure your words come true, you damn soothsayer." She said, as a fireball appeared in her hand. It was obvious, she had burned down my village and she shot the fireball at mommy.

It did not seem fair. I was alone. My mommy was dead and my home was gone. I started to cry, then sob uncontrollably. "Mommy." I whispered as I hugged myself. "Ruby, is that you?" Said that girl, Yang. I quickly shot into bed as the light turned on. Yang went into the room as she turned on the light. She looked at me with genuine concern. She walked over to me and sat with me on the bed. She was not my mom, she treated me with the concern mommy gave to me. It's not fair. "You're not my mommy! You're not my mom…" I said as she hugged me. "It's okay, let it all out." She said. I then started to sob uncontrollably again. My mommy was dead, it did not seem fair.

Yang sat there for a few minutes while I cried into her. Five minutes later, her shirt was stained with my tears. She tucked me into bed and began to sing. _Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade, all shall…fade. _It was the same lullaby my mommy used to sing when I had a bad dream. I instantly fell asleep.

**Afterword: Yayyyy! A chapter filled with foreshadowing and a Lord of the Rings reference. Sorry if the chapters are a little short, but I am literally writing this at 2:43 in the morning. Peace-**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Yang**

After I put the young girl to sleep, I watched her for a few minutes to make sure she was asleep. Qrow left after I put her to sleep to do…something. He looked scared after the little girl had told him her name. As if he heard the name beforehand. Judging by how she was sleeping, she must have been exhausted. I had to admit, despite her being a young girl; she had beautiful black hair with those cute little red highlights. She did not sleep under the covers. Unstead, she wore that dang red cloak like it was a keepsake. I thought to myself that the girl has a had a rough day, espically from how it sounded early when Qrow told her that her mom is probably dead. I felt sorry for her, considerdering how she looked like and sounded like a five-year old. But what shocked me the most was her outburst at me. She sounded bitter and sad and angry and hurt all at once. I got yelled out by a five-year old.

"Yang, I've come back. Come down here please." Came the voice of my uncle.

When I came downstairs, he set out two cups of milk, one for him and one for me. I looked over at the clock, which read nine-fifty P.M at night. For a seven-year old like me, it was way past my bedtime. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat down. I took my glass and sat down across from him.

"Yang, I've just come back down from the Northern Mountains. I do believe that girl may have come from atop the mountain." My uncle said.

"But uncle, when Ruby said her name, you looked scared. Do you know her?" I said. Qrow looked and me with eyes full of sorrow.

"No, but I did know her mother." Qrow said. On that note Qrow presided to pull out a photo album and began to flip through the pages. I always like to look at the album. There were pictures of him next to some of his buddies from the 'old days' as Qrow would say. Others should him posing with the creatures of Grimm. Some were shaped like wolves; bears and even a giant bird were only some of the creatures he posed with in the photos. Qrow has repeadtly told me over and over again that one day he will tell me what they were.

One picture however, stood out. It showed Qrow and…someone else in the photo. Qrow looked young, although he had gray hair on the sides of his head and was gaining some weight in the middle. In the picture he was standing next to another woman. She was unfamiliar to me. She had all black hair and a skinny frame. That's when I noticed the similarities. She had pale skin and sliver eyes. No, that had to be no more than a mere coincidence. But the next detail almost made me due a double take.

She had a cloak, similar to Ruby's own red cloak. However, the woman's was white and not red like hers. I noticed that there were two pictures of the woman. The first was of her and Qrow together in a forest with red leaves. Qrow was hoisting a massive sniper-scythe on his shoulder why the woman held only a sword. Her weapon was in is sheath as she cradled her belly as it was descended. I knew that in that picture that the woman was pregnant with a child. The next picture was her on a bed cradling a small baby in a red sheet. Imbued on the red sheet was a black rose symbol. Qrow had told me that when a Hunter or Huntress is born, they often have symbols that are associated with their name and family.

"The woman's name is Summer. Summer Rose. She was a friend of my back in my days at Beacon Academy. Me and her were still great friends after school, but she went back to her childhood home in the mountains." Qrow said.

"Does Ruby have a father?" I said. I knew that she needed to have a father.

Qrow looked away sadly. "Sadly, He died shortly after Summer announced that she was pregnant with a child. I do believe that this girl has no one left."

I felt like I needed to cry, but I remained strong. This was horrible. No one, especially a little girl, did not deserve any of this. "What will you do? Do you know what happened to her mother?"

Qrow looked at me, eyes filled with sadness. "When I arrived at the village, it was in flames. I had to move her away from the village. But one day, I will go back out there and give her a proper grave marker. However, the girl will need a new family. I do believe that she may become your sister. If your family can't take her, then Ruby will live with me."

"Okay." I said with a yawn. It was not ten-twenty-five. On that note I decided to go to bed. "Night." I called down to Qrow as I went to my bedroom.

After I had brushed my teeth, I stopped by Ruby's room. She was now hugging her pillow with a slight smile on her face. She seemed too sweet and too innocent for this to happen. I walk over carefully and scratched her hair. "Welcome to the family, Ruby Rose." I said. And upon that note, I walked quietly toward the door and turned off the light.

**Notes**

**Finally, an update. Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been very busy with affairs outside of school like graduating. I will try to get more chapters out as best as I can. But I make no promises of and timely updates. I apologies for this. Next chapter however will shift focus a bit to someone who may be the loneliest of all…**

**P.S: Remember, Don't forget to review…**

**Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7: One Morning

**Weiss**

You know, if you told me that one day I would be at Beacon academy learning how to fight monsters, I would've simply laughed and told you to hit the road. But now that I look back on everything that has happened thus far, I deserve to be away from the mansion for a while. My name is Weiss Schnee, future heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. But I have the feeling you already know the name of the company. It's a name that means many things. Mostly good, but some bad. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.

The Schnee family manor is one of the largest buildings in all of Vale. It is far from the city itself. And has several different roads leading to it. The manor has at least five floors and has over one hundred rooms inside. Only three bedrooms serve me and my mother and father. The other sixty rooms are for the civil servants (people would call them butlers, but I find the title to be humiliating). There are several different guest rooms and kitchens. We also have a built-in ballroom for parties and other grand affairs. We also have a swimming pool, and a personal landing strip for my father's airship (He told me one day, I will have my own airship). For a seven-year old. It is the lap of luxury.

"Weiss, time to get up. Your father's coming home today." Came a voice downstairs.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around at my bedroom. It had a massive walk-in closet, two mirrors (One in the closet, the other in my room). My room was situated and the second floor and I could still hear my mother's voice downstairs. I was soon excited as I remembered that my father was coming home from a business trip. Soon I jumped out of bed and started to do my morning routine.

I arrived at the kitchen table to see the smiling face of my mother. She was a kind and giving woman. We have so much money in our name that sometimes my mother gives some to charity (despite father's constant protests.) "Good morning Misses and Miss Schnee. May I get you anything? " came the voice of our civil servant, Jenkins. Whenever my mother or father wasn't around, Jenkins would serve as my caretaker.

"Not now Jenkins." She said to him.

My Mother, better known to the public as Khione Schnee. She had snow white hair (just like mine. And she had a slender figure. Our breakfast was a quiet one. Me and my mother never really talked much in the past and I was excited for the return of my father. I quickly ate my toast with butter on the side to go out to the airfield and await my father's return. "Now Weiss, what do I always tell you?" My mother said with a voice, ridged with authority.

"Rushing somewhere will never make anything come faster." I said, responding with a mild sense of annoyance.

My mother typical scolded my on my behavior. With Father mostly gone with business meeting and the like, she had to become the authority figure in the house. So after she scolded me, I calmly walked out to the airstrip. I waited for five minutes before the massive airship moved into view. The noise was thundering as it sat down on the airstrip and the ramp lowered down so the crew can walk out. And out in the light stepped my father.

My father's name was Gleeson Schnee and compared to my mother, he was a sharp contrast compared to her. He had black with streaks of grey in them. And he was a very round man and had a small goatee. Despite his appearance everywhere he went, he always commanded authority. I rushed forward and hugged him in an embrace with my mother kissing him the on cheek shortly afterward. "Hi honey, how was your business trip?" She asked rather curiously.

"Come you two, let's discuss future business plans. I have something to tell our little girl."

**Sorry for the rather short chapter. I was somewhat rushed to do this. Before you ask, here are some answers to certain discussions I made so far.**

**Why are Weiss's parents named Gleeson and Khione? - I named Weiss's mother after the Greek god of snow Khione. As for her father, I just ran out of names okay.**

**Why was the mansion not told in such good detail? – I could not fit the details of the mansion into one chapter and I will put them in as the story moves along.**

**Why Jenkins as a Butler name? –Because sometimes you need a story with a butler named Jenkins. He will serve as Weiss surrogate mother and father when they are away. **

**Coming up next: Weiss discovers her future destiny but begins to question it. And later, we soon discover a child that has been taken in by the most infamous movements in Vale. The White Fang…**

**Adios. **


	8. Chapter 8: Loneliest Of All

**Weiss**

I followed my mother and father up into his office on the third floor. The office window faced out toward the city of Vale and the driveway as well. There are pictures of my father and his numerous business associates as well. Another row of pictures showed numerous Schnee dust company heirs and heiresses. My father took his seat across his desk and me and my mother sat across from him.

"So, Gleeson. What do you need to tell us? " Said my mother, wanting to know the answer.

"My dearest daughter, my lovely wife. I have realized that I may be nearing the end of my life and I must choose an heir to inherit my company."

I knew that most heirs and heiresses were chosen when a former member of the company dies, primarily the CCO (or a chief commanding officer) so I knew that he would've chosen someone who was my father's closet friend.

"Who is the next heir?"

"Why, my own daughter of course."

The news seemed to hit me like a wall of bricks. Me? As the heiress of the most famous dust companies of the world? I had words left to respond to the sudden news. I figured my father would've chosen a business associate rather than his own seven year old daughter.

"Weiss, I am passing on the company to you. It's important you uphold the company's legacy."

"But daddy, I am too young to take over." I said, trying to appeal to my father. I was right; I was too young to take over. But I was meant with my father's cold looks (which he was known for).

"That is why you will take over when you come of age." Said my father.

"But honey, don't you think we should not have told her. I mean she's too young."

"Khione, you will not decide the fate of our daughter. That is my decision to choose my heir."

And with that, the meeting was done.

I was scared. Not for the whole job of being an heiresses, but rather leaving my childhood behind. I had so many friends but I did not want to leave them behind. I wanted to continue living my life like any normal kid. But now, normality was a thing of the past. With most of the evening relativity quiet, I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning only greeted by Jenkins, the civil servant. I was concerned at first. But then I had to ask what happened to them.

"They had to go to an unexpected business meeting. They will not be back till this evening."

"Oh." I said to myself.

I was lonely the whole day. I needed to do something to curb my boredom. I walked into my mother's room and found a book labeled _Lyrics Book._ I flipped one page over and soon found a song that looks interesting.

I began to sing

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell who's the loneliest of all…_

It was at that point, I continued singing…

**End **

**Well that's the end of the Weiss chapters for now. We will return to her soon. But next chapter, we will meet a person born into shadows…**

**Don't forget to review…**

**Adios…**


	9. Chapter 9: Brutalities and Stranagers

**Blake**

My story is not a fairy tale. No happy endings, no knights in shining armor, and nothing of the like. My story is not a movie. No romance, no true bad guy, and certainly no resolution. Instead, my story is brutal and honest as I have never lived that life. I will tell you my story so try to stick along.

I was born to two Faunus parents that were like me. They both had cat ears (except for my mother, who also had a cat tail). I lost them when I was only five years old, whiched forced me to move from foster home to foster home. I ran away from every single home I went to, five so far. Every time I landed in a new foster home, they would treat me like absolute dirt. I ran away from my first family at age six. When I went to the second home, I retained some hope that these people would be more gentle and kind.

No such luck.

You see, the Faunus were seen as animals and beings that were not real people at all. They were called different names such as monster or animal or dirty human. Everyone seemed to discrimnatined against the Faunus. Kids and their parents alike drove us from our homes. The reason, I have no idea.

After the fifth home, I decided that I will not head to another home. Five nights ago, I ran away. I am seven years old.

Now I was wondering in the marketplace. I felt the all too familiar grumble in my stomach. I had not eaten in five days, and I was barely getting by. As I wondered through the marketplace, I pulled the cloth shroud on my head tighter. I wore this when I walked the streets of this city so no one will be able to tell to go away or to leave them alone. I was in dirty old clothes that were patched in mud and dirty. Then a smell hit my nose and I looked over at the stale across from where I was standing. The merchant was tending to his food, which sat out on the counter for display. There were fruits, meats and breads of assorted types. I saw a loaf of bread that made my stomach grumble. I instantly found my lunch for today.

Putting my innocent victim face, I walked over to the stall.

"Excuse me sir."

The man turned to me and looked down.

"I want do you want little girl."

"Sir, I am hungry and haven't eaten in days. May I have that loaf of bread?"

The man looked over and considered me for a second.

"Do you have five lien?"

"No…"

"No lien, no bread." He said rather sternly to me as he turned to help another customer. I was so hungry it was about to drive me mad. So if my innocent victim persona did not work, then being a thief will do. As the man turned his back, I quickly went over to the counter and swiped the bread. But in that instant, he turned and saw me.

"Guards! Thief! Stop her!"

I ran as fast as I could with three guards chasing me down. I ran down the street and into an alleyway. But I found it was a dead end. The guards soon cornered me. Two of them restrained my arms, their grip like a vice. As the captain of the guard came up to me and took my prize.

"Take her turban off."

When the turban hit the ground the guard looked with his eyes wide. He looked shocked to see I had cat ears. At this point, dark clouds began to roll in. His shock was replaced with a sinister smile.

"Well boys, let's teach our little thief that stealing is the wrong thing to do."

As soon as he said that, he pulled out his baton and hit me in the gut with it. I felt a wave a nausea and pain spread through my body. The guards restrained me on the ground.

"Come on kitty cat, let's hear you squeal." The Captain said as he stepped on my hand.

The beating went on for several minutes before he decided on a new form of punishment.

"Maybe I should rip off your ears and take them to that man back there for consultation." He said as he began to pull my ears. At this point I was screaming, begging for him to stopping this senseless brutality. When I started to cry, it also started to rain. That's when he ultimately decided to back off.

"Here, have some wet bread, you filthy animal." He said as he threw the loaf of bread into a newly formed puddle. He and his little band began to walk off as my crying reverberated of the walls, with no one around to hear them. I was covered in open sores, some of them still bleeding and my ears were aching.

"You're lucky, they've been known to beat people to death those guards."

I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a boy, two years older than me with an umbrella covering him. He had bright red hair and an eye mask covering his face. The mask looked like those Grimm creatures I have heard so much about. Through his hair, I was two curved black horns, like a bull.

"Go away." I said plainly. I feared that he would beat me too much like those guards did only minutes ago.

"Look I know people, people that can help you. Give you food, medicine, and a warm bed. You can trust me." The boy said a sense of kindness in his voice. I felt unsure but my vision suddenly got burly as he dropped the umbrella and ran forward. As my head hit the pavement, I heard his voice.

"My name is Adam Taurus. You're safe now."

My vision faded into black.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome To The White Fang

**Blake**

"Is she awake?"

"The patient suffered several blows to the arm, leg and abdominal area of her body."

"Wait, I think she's waking up!"

I heard those two voices conversing back and forth before my eyes cleared out. I noticed I was in some medical ward with a doctor with goat horns and that boy that was in the alley with me. I noticed that there were no windows and only fluorescent lights above surrounded by slowly spinning fans. I was changed out of my clothes and I was in a medical gown with bare feet. I had gauze on my feet and arms and I felt bandages under my gown on my stomach. I also felt my ears twitch as they were exposed to the cool air conditioning.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Said the doctor as he walked away.

"You were out for a long time. The doc thought you were not going to make it. Your injuries were pretty bad. The guards sometimes beat Faunus so hard that they forget to stop. By the way, we were not properly introduced. Name's Adam. Adam Taurus. What's yours?" He said, extending his hand for me to shake. I was rather hesitant to shake his hand. He was a complete stranger, but I shook his hand regardless.

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." I said to him.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be an in alleyway by yourself?"

I looked away. "I am seven years old, but my parents are…" I said, the memory of their deaths, while cloudy, still hurt to think about.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. Many people who come here are orphans." Adam said, fully sincere and honest.

I felt saddened by his statement that I was not the first orphan to be sitting here. Then I felt my stomach rumble as a clutched it.

"Your hungry aren't you? Don't worry; we have a mess hall for you to regain your strength."

It was then I noticed a banner on the west end of the medical wing. It was a blue banner with a white circle on it. Within the circle was the likeness of a wolf's head. Its appearance was as though it was growling, but more out of a warning than aggression.

"Welcome to the White Fang."

As me and Adam were walking to the mess hall, he gave me the story of the White Fang and where we were. The White Fang was a group of like-minded Faunus to come together and demand their equal rights. The building we were in was built into the side of one of the mountains surrounding Vale and continued deep into the mountain. The nine year old Adam told me that many Faunus trained to fight the Grimm here without the fear of being persecuted. As we were walking, a man with a mask similar to Adam's walked up.

"Adam, the leader would wish to speak to you." He said.

As the guard ran off, I looked at Adam for an answer. But he continued to walk on ahead. As we got up on an office door bearing the mark of the White Fang, Adam gestured for me to wait outside for a minute and walked in. After two minutes or so, Adam walked back out.

"Right. Mind your manners, and speak when he asks you a question."

"Who is he?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground.

"He's the leader of the White Fang. He's also my father."

As I walked in the office, I noticed it looked rather nice. The walls were mahogany and there were two leather chairs in front of a wooden desk. Sitting at the desk was a man with grey hair and two massive bull horns the stuck out his head. He had red eyes and had a gentle smile to him.

"You must be Blake Belladonna. Come sit." He gestured towards the empty chair in front of the desk.

I sat in the chair as he asked me to tell him my story. Minutes passed as he sat there, occasionally sipping on a cup of tea he had poured previously.

"Hmmm, most bothering. Not many people are abused by the guards of the plaza, much less the captain of the guards himself. You were lucky to have survived that beating."

"I've gotten that impression." I said to him.

"Now you will stay here for a while. It is too dangerous for you to be with those humans again. Adam will train you to fight the Grimm, but he will also be your bunkmate. You can also participate on a few anit-hate crimes rallies we have planed." He said with a voice rigid with authority. "But no killing any humans, we desire for equality, not war."

"Yes sir."

My stomach grumbled once again.

"I see you are hungry, little one. How long have you been without food?"

"Five days." I said to him.

"Well, you may go down to the mess hall and grab yourself a bite to eat. After that you may retire to your bed. Adam will most likely be asleep when you get to him. You are dismissed Miss Belladonna. Welcome to the White Fang."

After filling myself to the point of bursting down at the mess hall, I was given clean clothes to wear to bed. It was a black robe with a small white sash on it. I climbed into my bed and looked at Adam across from me. With a full stomach and heavy eyes, I quickly went to sleep.

And that was my first day in the White Fang. But it would not bode well from here.


	11. The Update Chapter

Before we begin with this next chapter, I feel as though I need to address a few things. The first is that a guest reviewer to the site mentioned that in chapter 1, I said that Yang was ten years old. Then in the sixth chapter, I said seven. Thanks for pointing this out however you are. But with each new chapter, I will list the character's name and their age. Second is that, by the time of this writing, Monty has shown and explained Ruby and Yang's relationship as half-sisters. Keep in mind this story is an Au, so Ruby is an orphan in this story. And third, I will address the lack of updates. I have not been updating because of school and the fact that volume two is in the process of being released. I will try to make more updates once volume two has wrapped up. With that being said, thanks for sticking with the story so far.

NOW ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	12. Chapter 12: The Storm

**Yang-Age 7**

After we rescued Ruby from the cold mountain and brought down the cabin, Qrow said that I would have to spend a few extra days at the cabin to make sure that Ruby would be safe, which I did not mind. Ruby was strangely quiet for the most part, which was unusual for a girl of five. I guess if I was in her situation, losing her mother and surrounded by people she did not know, I would be pretty lost in thought too. Qrow talked to my parents every night on his scroll while I tucked Ruby into bed. I sang to her the same lullaby I sang the first night she was here. It always seemed to get her to go to sleep pretty quickly. Other than that, Ruby did not make a single sound.

Not until one night.

Qrow was going into Vale to meet with my parents to talk more about Ruby and who she was going to live with.

"I will be gone for a couple of hours. Watch Ruby and be mindful, a storm is on its way." He said as he walked out the door.

Now, being age seven, you think I would be the last person to watch a five year old in a house all to ourselves. Well, truth be told, I have been left home alone before and had no problem. But this time was different. I was home alone and I had to watch a five year old to make sure she would not get into any trouble.

Ruby and I sat on the couch for the longest time, I tried to make conversation but she would not speak to me. At one point I thought it was all hopeless. That she would not speak to me. Then I saw her at the window of the cabin, watching the skies darken over the cabin. She then promptly went outside with me on her heels.

"Ruby." I called out to her but she seemed to pay attention to the sky.

Now Qrow's cabin had seen all kinds of weather. Hot, cold, wind, rain, hail, and snow to just name a few. Ruby flinched in surprise when a raindrop hit the bridge of her nose.

"What was that." She said with mild curiosity.

"That little Ruby was rain. It's like water, only it falls from the sky." I said, explaining it to her on her level.

Ruby giggled at the idea of water falling from the sky and proceeded to open her mouth and let the water drop onto her tongue. She just stared at the sky. After a few minutes, we walked back in the house.

"Remember when the water hit my tongue." She said excited, like she won the lottery.

We laughed and chuckled for a few good minutes before the rain started to pick up and that's when the thunder and lightning started. I stared outside with awe as I watched streaks of blue electricity fell from the sky. But after five or so minutes, I heard soft whimpering. I returned to the couch to see Ruby's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Please, make it go away." Ruby said in what appeared to be a mix of crying and yelling.

"Ruby I can't really…"

"PLEASE I'M SCARED, I WANT MY MOMMY BUT…" the thought of her mother made her sob even harder.

That's when it dawned on me. Ruby had never seen rain or heard the crash of thunder the sight of lighting. She was scared and wanted her mom, but she knew her mother was not there and the very thought of her being alone made her cry. As she continued to cry, I wrapped my arms around her body and waist and put her cloak around her body. She was startled and briefly stopped her tears.

"Ruby, I know you're scared. Believe me, I was too. But one day, you will look back on this day and realize that fear is what makes us stronger. No matter what happens, I will never leave your side. Heck, who knows, maybe one day, we will be sisters." I said.

Ruby stopped shaking and looked at me, finally drying her tears. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

And with that Ruby put her head on my shoulders and began to sleep, a small smile formed on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: An Update

**Hello everyone, this is going to be one big author's note for the story 'RWBY Prequel: The Past.**

**I know that some of you may have been expecting the next chapter of this story. But I have recently come to a decision. **

**I am putting RWBY Prequel: The Past on discontinued leave.**

**I have been working heavily and extensively on 'The Monsters Within' and 'RWBY: The Next Avatar'. Ever since those stories, my writing has become better and looking back, I feel that I could do no more with this story.**

**But…**

**I am working on a more revamped version of this story.**

**It will be called 'RWBY: The Past'.**

**This will be a much more refined story than this one and will try to be more in-line with the canonical show. There will also be three versions of this story, each dedicated to the main four. They will be:**

**Book 1: Two Sisters **

**Book 2: Loneliest Of All**

**Book 3: Liberation**

**Book one will be about Ruby and Yang, Book two will be about Weiss, and Book three will be about Blake.**

**I am still going to leave this story up for viewing. However, there will be no more updates past this update.**

**I appreciate all the feedback I have received on this story. Thanks again…**

**See you all in the next story.**

**By the way, if you want to see more from me, check out 'The Monsters Within'. **

**Have an awesome day.**


End file.
